Third Time's The Charm
by Violet Garnets
Summary: Daisuke doesn't believe that the old proverb applies to anything in life, and Dark is there to prove him wrong. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Third Time's the Charm

By Violet Garnets

Summary: Daisuke doesn't' believe the old proverb applies to anything, and Dark proves him wrong. One-shot. Yaoi.

Rating: T (just for good measure)

Disclaimer: I, Violet Garnets, am in no way, shape, or form, affiliated with DNAngel, which is in the sole ownership of Yukiru Sugisaki. So now that that's done with, I'm going to watch The Complete Works of Shakespeare (Abridged), performed by the Reduced Shakespeare Company, which also doesn't have anything to do with me.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Why can't I get it right?" Daisuke Niwa seethed as he scrapped his second attempt of a spring landscape of Azumano. The colors didn't seem to fit, everything was too bright or too dark. He ran his slender hands through his rich scarlet hair. His white shirt was unfastened three buttons at the top, revealing a part of his pale, toned, chest. His bright eyes glittered in frustration.

Emiko and Kosuke passed by, Emiko with a small sweater in her hand while Kosuke had a mountain of laundry. You could barely see the man's dark brown mop of spiky hair. Daisuke could hear him mumble. "You'll get that painting right, son. Just take a little break."

Emiko brushed a bit of fair hair away from her face. "The third time's the charm, dear!"

"Arigatou, otou-san, okaa-san." Daisuke began to put his materials away as his parents walked off. Wiz, who was sitting on the bed, gave a high pitched "Kyuu!" Daisuke smiled in gratitude. Wiz jumped off the bed and out the door, to bug Daikii for some strawberries. Daisuke shut the door, then sat down by his desk.

Suddenly he heard a clatter come from the window. He looked over to find a man with striking violet eyes and hair was sitting at the window, a smirk plastered on his face. Dark had returned from his latest theft. Daisuke's face broke out in a large grin. "Dark!"

Dark set the pack which held the latest piece down and leaned against the wall. "What's this about third times?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing. How'd it go? Was Hiwatari-kun there?"

Now it was Dark's turn to shake his head. "No. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm serous, it's nothing. Okaa-san just said that the third time's the charm. It's not true, though." Daisuke felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

He heard a whisper by his ear and it sent chills down his spine. "Why can't it be true, Dai?"

Daisuke shook his head, spiky locks moving along in a lackadaisical way. "It never works, that's all. It's just an old wives' tale."

Dark sat on Daisuke's desk, and put a finger to his chin, as if he was thinking. Daisuke giggled. Dark, thinking? Something was really weird with the kaitou this evening. Maybe it was the warm spring air. "Let's see here. Who was the first person you fell for?"

Daisuke was dreadfully perplexed. "Harada Risa. Doushite?" Dark put a finger to the younger boy's lips.

"Shut up and listen. So your first was Harada Risa. But that didn't work out, right?" He removed his finger from Daisuke's lips, leaving a tingling impression where it had been.

Daisuke nodded. "She had fallen for you." He smiled to himself, remembering how foolish he was back then, to stubbornly pursue someone who had absolutely no interest in him. Nowadays, Risa was less spoiled, and had matured very nicely, mentally and physically. She had multiple suitors, and had a lot of fun teasing them all. She often came to Daisuke when she felt like talking about something she couldn't tell her girlfriends, who were the same old airheads they were before.

The phantom thief continued. "Who was your second?"

The redhead cocked his head to one side. _Where the heck was this conversation leading to? _"Risa's sister, Riku."

"That's right, Daisuke, now you can get a gold star for using your brain!" Dark paused as he watched the garnet-eyed boy glare at him. "Just kidding, Dai-chan. What happened between you two?"

Daisuke sighed. "Riku said she realized she didn't think of me more than a brother. Dark, what are you getting at?" Riku was still the same Riku she was before, athletic, stubborn, and caring. Her only difference was that her hair was just a little longer than it was before. She had achieved fame throughout the town for her athletic abilities. Colleges were pining to get her, although they were only sixteen. Riku was one of Daisuke's best friends, along with Risa, Takeshi, and Satoshi.

Speaking of Satoshi, he had permanently broken all ties to his adopted father, who had disappeared mysteriously. Satoshi had taken complete control of the Azumano Police Force. Satoshi and Krad still had an… odd relationship. Satoshi still didn't trust the blonde, and Krad still had a fixation on the blunette.

Dark chuckled and just shook his head, from one side to the other. "Yes, and who was your third?"

Daisuke blushed as he mumbled something under his breath. Dark's face broke into a smirk. Who knew that this evening would be such fun? "What was that, Dai? Couldn't hear you."

"My third was…"

Dark leaned in closer to the boy's face. "Yes?" The red-faced boy was now flaming even redder than his hair.

"It was you."

The kaitou smiled. "Yup, or else I wouldn't be able to have my own body and I wouldn't be able to do this." He bent over and kissed the redhead's forehead. "Guess what happens afterward, Daisuke."

"After this…stuff happens?" The red-eyed boy blushed furiously. If the night could get any more uncomfortable, his family would be on the outside of the door, eavesdropping. Little did he know, that was exactly what was happening outside. Towa, Emiko, and Daikii, with their ears jammed on the door, Kosuke trying with great difficulty to pull the three away. Otherwise, Dark was the only one making him very uneasy—but in a good way.

His dark angel sighed in exasperation. "I was thinking of something more specific, like I get to jump you." He laughed at the expression on Daisuke's face. "I'm joking." He then went on to kiss the tip of his tamer's nose. Outside, Kosuke somehow managed to coax the other members of the family away.

"So," Daisuke whispered, "I guess…"

"What?"

"I guess the third time really is the charm." Dark finally decided to cut to the chase and he kissed his love profoundly on the lips.

"You bet it is."

**Owari**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A short 1,000 word story that I cooked up after winter break began. It's not very good, but I decided that it's a hell of a lot better than my other one-shot, which I deleted. I wanted to post a one-shot, in apology to my GG reviewers for my temporary hiatus, but I couldn't find the right story. After two attempts, I told myself, "The third time's the charm!" and voila, thus unfolded this little pointless story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Ja ne,

Vi


End file.
